Items and Badges Guide
This is meant to be a guide for people wanting to obtain items through the games that are pertinent in speed running. Hope this helps with your route planning! Paper Mario Life Shrooms Life Shrooms are vital for Chapter 8, but they're useful in other places. Locations: *Chapter 2: Area above Oasis. Jump on the block in the middle. Hit hidden block above. *Chapter 5: Hidden block in Mt. Lavalava, in room before Ultra Hammer. *Sewers: In hidden block in room before Ultra Boots. *Chapter 8: Inside crate in prison. Ground pound to reach them. *Chapter 8: ? Block in the lava room on the way to the block clip. *Chapter 8: Same library room as Power Rush in Peach's Castle. *Shops: **Boo's Mansion: 50 coins **Shiver City: 40 coins **Star Haven: 25 coins Repel Gel Repel Gel is useful on General Guy fight and final Bowser fight. Renders user invincible for 2 turns. Locations: *Prologue: Jump after destroying the grey block with the Super Hammer. If you jump onto the block you can also get it with Kooper. *Chapter 3: Gusty Gulch ? block. *Chapter 5: Hidden block near Coconut tree in second area. *Chapter 7: Inside tree near snowmen. *Rip Cheato: Pay a total of 256 coins at once. Shooting Star Shooting Star is a good substitute for Star Storm, although it does 1 less damage (6 damage). Locations: *Chapter 4: Couple of rooms before General Guy on top of block. *Chapter 6: In a hidden block on the left path. *Chapter 6: In the same area you fight Lakilester. It's on the ground. *Sewers: In block in room left of blue door room. *Chapter 7: In one of the pillars in Shiver Mountain. *Chapter 7: Left of the boards you have to break to open up a hole on the other side, in Crystal Palace. Maple Syrup Recovers 10 FP. Useful for backup. Gather these instead of Honey Syrups/Stinky Herbs. Locations: *Prologue: After visiting Shooting Star Summit, will appear on the balcony which Goompa was once fixing. * Chapter 3: In Boo's Mansion crate, same room as Super Boots. *Chapter 3: In Tubba Blubba's Mansion, in ? block at the beginning of the staircase bridging the second and third floors. *Chapter 6: Bottom-right path in hidden block on right side in area before Lilly. *Sewers: In hidden block to left of pipe. Same room as Spikys. *Shops: **Boo's Shop: 25 coins **Shiver City: 20 coins **Star Haven: 10 coins Jammin' Jelly Recovers 50 FP. Sells for 50 coins at Star Haven shop. Locations: *Chapter 5: Behind far right tree on far right of island. Same area as entrance to volcano. *Get one from Peach gameshow. Must put it in mysterious chest after Chapter 6, and must obtain it from other mysterious chest with Mario. *Chapter 6: In the tree behind Lily. *Chapter 7: Hidden block in same room as Lil' Dino Statue. *Chapter 8: Reach this by falling off the stairs in one of the exterior sections. Ultra Shroom Recovers 50 HP. Useless other than for selling. Sells for 50 coins at Star Haven shop. Locations: *Chapter 2: Hit the block 100 times at the scene north to the entrance of the desert. * Chapter 7: Hidden above block brick on Shiver Mountain. Ultra jump to reach it. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Boo's Sheet Boo's Sheet is the Repel Gel of TTYD. Renders user invincible for 2 turns. Useful in Crump fight in Chapter 5 and most of the boss fights in Chapter 8. Locations: *Chapter 4: In shop's storeroom. * Chapter 8: Invisible block in the center of the fire bar room. *Shops: **Excess Express: 20 coins Thunder Rage Deals 5 damage to all targets. Used more than you'd probably think. Can also be cooked and mixedwith Thunder Bolt to make Trial Stew. Locations: *Chapter 2: Inside the far-right bush when you fall down in the bubble room in the Great Tree. *Chapter 5: In block by cliff in Keelhaul Key area. *Chapter 6: Riverside Station in the outdoor area near a Pokey. In a hidden block above a ground block. *Shops: **Twilight Town: 20 coins **Excess Express: 15 coins Life Shroom Not necessarily required, but definitely good to have on hand. Locations: *Chapter 1: In the big green block room. *Chapter 4: In shop's storeroom. *Chapter 8: In a yellow block towards the end. *Shops: **Westside Goods (Rogueport): 50 coins **Twilight Shop: 40 coins Super Paper Mario If there's more demand for info for this game, I might post something for it. Category:General